500 Days Of Logan
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Kendall siempre había sido un chico muy ilusionado con el amor, encontrar a la persona correcta. Por otra parte Logan intentaba evadir todo asunto relacionado al amor. Sus vidas dan un giro en cuanto se conocen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, y con el ingreso al mundo de fanfiction. e_e Espero de verdad que les agrade el fic, es una adaptación de la película **_500 Days Of Summer**,** **a mi me fascina**_**, y quería que mi primer fic fuera una adaptación de esta película, solo haré unos ligeros cambios no muy grandes, y lo del detalle de los días que han pasado lo mantendré, no es necesario mirar la película para entender este fic, pero si tienen la oportunidad de mirarla, se la recomiendo. Y por otra parte: Soy nueva, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, y traten de no burlarse por favor. Y básicamente este fic va dedicado a un chico muy especial para mi**_**:**__ I Love KL_** él me animo a crearme una cuenta acá y publicar esto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**(488)**

Kendall y Logan se encuentran en una de sus románticas sesiones donde disfrutan de una llamativa vista de Nueva Jersey sentados en una banca de su concurrido parque. Kendall mira a Logan con una sonrisa tierna y unos ojos llenos de amor, mientras Logan observa la vista, pero pronto, voltea a ver a su enamorado con una sonrisa sincera, que demuestra que lo está pasando muy bien. Ambos se miran mutuamente llenos de alegría, tomados de la mano: La mano de Logan sobre la de Kendall.

"_Esta es la historia de un muchacho que conoce a otro muchacho"_

* * *

**(1)**

El muchacho, Kendall Knight de Nueva Jersey, creció creyendo que jamás podría ser feliz hasta conocer a la persona correcta. Esta creencia se enraizó por una temprana exposición a un peculiar estilo de música de Gran Bretaña y a una errónea interpretación de una película.

El otro muchacho, Logan Mitchell, de Texas, no compartía esta creencia. Desde que se desintegro el matrimonio de sus padres, él solo ama dos cosas: La primera, su delicado cabello oscuro, la segunda, con qué facilidad puede cambiarlo de estilo sin sentir nada.

Kendall conoció a Logan el 8 de enero y de inmediato supo que él era lo que había estado buscando.

* * *

**(290)**

Katie Knight se encontraba pedaleando a toda velocidad en su bicicleta hacia el departamento de su hermano mayor, Kendall, una vez llego a la entrada, dejó su bicicleta afuera y asegurada con una cadena, para entonces entrar al edificio.

Katie llego cansada y entro a toda prisa al departamento de su hermano donde fue recibida por James y Carlos, amigos de Kendall.

—No supimos a quién llamar— dijo James con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Es que está como enloquecido otra vez— está vez dijo Carlos con un tono menos parecido al de James.

—Hicieron lo correcto— respondió Katie con un leve fluido de orgullo y expresión de preocupación por su hermano, no muy demostrada —¿En dónde está?— dijo Katie, de una forma más preocupada de la anterior. Su interrogatorio fue interrumpido por un fuerte e impactante sonido de un plato roto, y la joven niña al instante volteo su cabeza en dirección al ruido, al igual que James y Carlos.

En un lado de el departamento se encontraba un devastado Kendall con una expresión facial seria, pero deprimida, mientras quebraba platos de vidrio uno tras otro. Antes de que Kendall pudiera destrozar un plato más, escucho la voz de su hermanita de un extremo de la habitación.

—Kendall— dijo Katie con un tono de "no otra vez". Y Kendall detuvo sus acciones y volteo a ver a su hermanita.

—Katie— dijo Kendall con una leve demostración de molestia —¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el hermano mayor un poco sorprendido.

—He venido a ayudarte, Kendall.

—¿Ayudarme cómo?— pregunto Kendall extrañado de la afirmación de su hermana menor.

—Primero, baja ese plato— dijo Katie con un tono autoritario y molesto. Así que Kendall decidió obedecer sin más.

Las cuatro personas se encaminaron a la sala para prontamente sentarse en el sofá del apartamento.

—Bebe esto— Katie le ofreció a su hermano un vaso con un líquido que Kendall desconocía pero de todas formas se bebió.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Carlos también extrañado por la desconocida bebida.

—Vodka— dijo Katie como si fuera de lo más obvio.

—¿Mamá sabe que estas aquí? Porque pasan de las 10— preguntó Kendall mirando a su hermanita y mostrando un gesto de "deberías irte".

—No te preocupes por eso— respondió Katie de una forma relajada —Solo, comienza desde el principio y dinos que paso— Katie cuestionó a su hermano sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Kendall tomo un largo suspiro.

—Todo parecía ir tan bien…

Kendall empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido sobre sus momentos felices: con Logan, caminando juntos, recostados en una cama dedicándose sonrisas divertidas y dándose tiernos besos, de compras tomados cariñosamente de las manos, Kendall abrazando a Logan tiernamente, ambos mirando Cds en una tienda de música donde Kendall le mostró un CD a Logan y esté sonrió. Todo se lo narró a su hermanita.

—¿Y luego qué?— preguntó la hermana pequeña con ligera curiosidad.

* * *

—_Creo que debemos dejar de vernos— aseguro Logan muy serio, con un tono molesto._

* * *

—¿Solo así?— preguntó Katie con un tono ligeramente sorprendido y desilusionado pero queriendo saber que más sucedió ante el relato de su hermano.

—Solo así— respondió Kendall asegurándolo, un poco resignado pero con voz deprimente.

—¿Te dijo porqué?— pregunto James de una forma más brusca.

* * *

—_Piénsalo, este asunto, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Te parece que es normal?— Logan dijo y preguntó de una forma muy lógica._

—_¿Normal? bueno, no sé, no me importa, yo soy feliz ¿Tú no eres feliz?— Kendall respondió y después pregunto con una clase de balbuceo tratando de arreglar la conversación seria. _

—_¿Tú eres feliz?— pregunto Logan con un claro tono de no creerle._

—_¿Tú no?— Kendall volvió a plantear la anterior pregunta de manera distinta queriendo aclarar todo. _

—_Siempre estamos discutiendo— dijo Logan llevando la contraria. _

—_¡Eso es una mentira!— esta vez Kendall levanto un poco más la voz, casi gritó._

* * *

—Tal vez solo estaba de mal humor— dijo Katie tratando de que su hermano viera el lado positivo del asunto.

—Si, tal vez la hormona lo afectó— James dijo de una manera más divertida, agitando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como asintiendo de igual manera divertida.

—¿Problemas hormonales?— Katie preguntó muy segura.

—¿Tú qué sabes de ese síndrome?— Kendall pregunto con un tono de aburrimiento.

Katie lo miro con una mirada levemente fría y dijo:

—Más que tú Kendall.

—¿Y luego que paso?— Carlos interrumpió la corta conversación preguntando de manera curiosa.

* * *

—_No creo que estés tan sorprendido, hemos sido extraños estando juntos por meses__—_

—_Logan, esos personajes ficticios que pones como ejemplo: Él apuñaló a la chica, siete veces con un cuchillo de cocina, nosotros hemos tenido algunos desacuerdos pero creo que no me parezco a él. _

_Logan lo miro confundido por un rato._

—_No, yo soy él__— Logan respondió declarando un poco de decepción en su mirada. _

—_Ah. Entonces soy la chica__— dijo Kendall un poco molesto por la afirmación de Logan. _

_De pronto la camarera del restaurante donde se encontraban llego con la comida de ambos._

—_Vamos a… comer y luego hablaremos de esto__— Logan quiso evadir la conversación usando un tono alegre._

_Y Kendall se mostró confundido y un poco triste._

—_Mmm… esta delicioso__— Logan continuo intentando no volver a la antigua conversación —Me siento muy feliz con esto. _

_Kendall fulmino a Logan con la mirada por ese comentario._

—_Adoro comer esto__— aclaro Logan._

_Kendall aun lo miraba con una molestia notable._

—_¿Qué?__— pregunto Logan sin saber a que se debía la mirada de Kendall. _

_Kendall se levantó de su asiento, muy molesto, pero se detuvo en cuanto escucho a Logan pronunciar las siguientes palabras:_

—_Kendall, no te vayas, aun eres mi mejor amigo. _

_Kendall se quedó quieto un momento, porque claramente las palabras le dolieron un poco… o mucho._

* * *

—Por Dios— reaccionó James a lo contado por su amigo, que le había parecido sumamente tonto, pero aún así lo dijo con un tono de sentirse mal por su amigo.

—¿Ya has roto con alguien antes?— preguntó Katie.

—Si— respondió Kendall sin dar importancia.

—Y las personas han roto contigo también.

—Esto es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es Logan— respondió Kendall molesto.

—Necesitas conocer a alguien diferente— dijo Carlos de forma seria, no muy típica en él —el punto es que eres lo mejor que conozco, lo superaras— Carlos alentó a su amigo.

Kendall solo puso sus puños encimas de su cara, sobre sus ojos.

—Yo creo que es como todo el mundo dice… el mar está repleto de otros peces— James dijo sin saber muy bien de que hablaba.

—No— Kendall levanto la voz.

—Es lo que dicen— James recalco.

—Bueno están mintiendo— Kendall aseguro molesto —Yo no quiero terminar— Kendall tomó un corto suspiro —Quiero que él vuelva.

* * *

**A/N: Ese fue el primer capítulo, no muy interesante, un poco o muy aburrido de hecho, pero creo que no quedo tan mal como creí, y no se preocupen: Se pondrá mucho mejor. Y en serio si tengo errores gramaticales, o una pesima redacción de verdad lo siento, he perdido practica escribiendo, de todas formas nunca he hecho esto de escribir muy exelente que digamos y tengo que mejorar detalles u_u pero en fin, espero les haya gustado, extraña forma de empezar todo ¿no? y subiré el siguiente capítulo hasta que vea algunos reviews que me animen a seguir (unos 20 xd ok no). Díganme que opinaron y su respectiva crítica sobre todo :D**

**xoxo: the-creme-de-la-crop**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola de nuevo ;D bueno han pasado siglos y yo aun no actualizo esto e_e muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior (esperaba menos) c': y pues han pasado muchas cosas, ya saben mi complicada vida (? con la escuela, y principalmente porque me he entretenido leyendo otros libros lol, tengo muchos en mi lista... luego mi cumpleaños... y bla bla bla en fin, no quería dejar el fic así de desactualizado entonces por fin les traigo otro capitulo :3 y nada... me pareció que quedo muy corto y aburrido :| pero con el empieza a tomar sentido la historia. De cualquier manera espero que les guste :) aunque no sea lo mejor.**

* * *

**(1)**

Kendall se encontraba distraído y muy aburrido en una de las conferencias de su trabajo, una empresa que se dedica a hacer postales de festividades. Uno de sus mejores amigos, Carlos, que también trabajaba ahí, era el que se encontraba explicando en la conferencia algo acerca de hacer una tarjeta de cierta celebración. En cuanto Carlos termino la reunión, el jefe comentó que veía mucho potencial en la situación y le preguntó a Kendall si él escribiría algunos prototipos, a lo que Kendall no supo que responder. La reunión fue ligeramente interrumpida por un chico que de pronto entró a la habitación.

—Uhm, señor, tiene una llamada por la línea tres —el chico le dijo en voz baja al jefe, entonces éste se levantó.

—Amigos. Él es Logan, mi nuevo asistente. Logan se acaba de mudar de…

—Texas —respondió Logan con una sonrisa al notar que el jefe no lo recordaba.

—Claro, Texas, cierto. Eh, Logan los compañeros. Compañeros, él es Logan. —el jefe los presentó rápidamente. —Disculpen debo contestar —y entonces el jefe se retiró de la sala.

Logan alzó la vista para mirar a los trabajadores de ahí.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kendall quedo hipnotizado por la belleza del chico: Su piel pálida, su cabello oscuro con un peinado peculiarmente alocado, sus bonitos ojos marrones y sus largas pestañas que se notaban a simple vista. Pero lo que hizo que el rubio se derritiera fue su brillante sonrisa y sus adorables hoyuelos acompañándola.

* * *

Logan Mitchell siempre había sido un chico muy destacado en todo lo que hacía, desde la escuela por su gran inteligencia, a sus antiguos empleos, siempre sorprendiendo a la gente con el "efecto Logan". Para Kendall Knight encontrarlo en una ciudad enorme, llena de oficinas y edificios comerciales con muchísima gente, sólo puede explicarse de una forma: Destino.

* * *

**(3)**

—¡Kendall! —Carlos alzó un poco la voz para llamar la atención de Kendall que estaba perdido mirando a Logan trabajando en su computadora de forma soñadora. —Escuche que él es un imbécil.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kendall de una un tanto confundida a lo dicho por Carlos.

—Sí, un chico intentó hablarle en el centro de copiado y no le hizo ningún caso —respondió Carlos de manera un poco molesta.

—Tal vez tenía cosas que hacer.

—O tal vez es un insoportable engreído que se cree superior.

—Rayos —Kendall dijo con algo de decepción.

—Yo sé, él es muy sensual.

—Qué asco. ¿Por qué los lindos siempre creen que pueden tratan a los demás como basura sin remordimiento? ¿Sabes qué? Al demonio, no me interesa, si él es así que lo olvide.

* * *

**(4)**

Kendall se dirigía al elevador calmadamente con su reproductor de música y sus audífonos en sus oídos, entonces entró y oprimió el botón para que el elevador avanzara. De pronto Logan llegó corriendo para que las puertas no se cerraran y también entró. En poco tiempo las puertas del elevador se cerraron y hubo un corto tiempo de silencio donde sólo se escuchaba la música de Kendall.

—¿The Beatles? —preguntó Logan ligeramente entusiasmado.

—Si —dijo Kendall de igual forma para luego volver a concentrarse en su música.

Logan se acercó ligeramente a él para poder escuchar mejor la canción.

—Adoro a The Beatles.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Kendall retirando los audífonos de sus oídos.

—Dije que adoro a The Beatles.

Kendall lo miro fijamente con ligera sorpresa ya que no conocía a mucha gente que gustara de The Beatles como él, entonces sonrió.

—Tú… tú tienes buen gusto musical —Logan dijo tímidamente y soltando una ligera risa.

—¿Te gusta The Beatles? —Kendall preguntó con clara sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí —fue lo único que Logan respondió con su grande sonrisa aun notable, después bajo su mirada porque aún se sentía tímido frente a Kendall. Poco después empezó a cantar la canción que se escuchaba bajito y provenía de los audífonos de Kendall.

Kendall sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Me encantan —afirmó Logan y el elevador se detuvo, entonces salió.

—Santo Dios —exclamo Kendall y el elevador se cerró. Simplemente sintió que el chico no podía ser más perfecto...

* * *

**Dejen reviews con su opinion c:**

**Xoxo - the-creme-de-la-crop.**


End file.
